


Sleepovers

by wholesomeobsessive



Series: Silver Lining [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/F, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesomeobsessive/pseuds/wholesomeobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cora supposes it doesn’t really count as a sleepover, now that Erica is living with them, though her mother still brings up a midnight feast on Friday night, same as when they thought it was a temporary arrangement."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redweathertiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger/gifts).



Cora supposes it doesn’t really count as a sleepover, now that Erica is living with them, though her mother still brings up a midnight feast on Friday night, same as when they thought it was a temporary arrangement.

Apparently Cora’s bedroom has better lighting, so this is where Erica is practicing makeup.  She’s gotten some tips from Laura, and one of them was apply makeup by the light you’re going to be in afterwards.  Clubbing level eyeliner may be a bit much for school. 

“Sexy, not stage,” Laura had summarised. 

Maybe Cora should be jealous, but she just feels content.  She was always closer to Derek than Laura, and now Laura has someone who appreciates her wisdom in this area.  Laura has also shown Erica a new conditioner (at least that’s what Cora assumes it is).  It’s turned Erica’s frizz into fairytale golden locks.  Even Cora is impressed, though it is rather distracting when she’s trying to read _Jane Eyre_ for class and Erica keeps tossing her hair about.  It’s really very shiny.

Cora readjusts her position on the bed and holds the book between herself and the wolf princess.

“Have you filled in your food diary?”

Cora refuses to look up from the page.  “Yes.”

“How diligent.”  Erica’s voice is teasing.

“She’s just curious about how we work.”  Cora senses Erica’s happiness at the word ‘we’.

“Can’t she just accept it’s magic?  The supernatural?”  Erica leaps up onto the bed, knocking the book out of Cora’s hands.  The eyeliner barely shows up on her wolf face.

With a growl Cora had them both out of the bed and is working to pin Erica to the floor.  She could never really do this with Derek or Laura.  It wasn’t a fair fight, and they’d always had to indulge her.  Retaliation for any successful swipe only got them in trouble with their Alpha.  Now Erica’s strength is new and stronger, but Cora is more experienced.  She soon has Erica’s wrists above her head, and leans back as Erica unsuccessfully bites up at her, laughter close to a howl.

It’s a decent distraction, and it takes time for them to settle back in position.  Erica’s moved onto eye shadow.  Cora has no idea why girls’ eyes need to look shadowed.  She turns her attention back to Jane Eyre.  Up until now little has reached out to her.  She understands the isolation of a big house, yes, but loneliness of the kind Jane suffers is foreign to her.  She’s the one with the secrets.  Always has been, even before all of them were shared.  Then -

> _I have told you, reader, that I had learnt to love Mr. Rochester: I could not unlove him now, merely because I found that he had ceased to notice me—because I might pass hours in his presence, and he would never once turn his eyes in my direction—because I saw all his attentions appropriated by a great lady, who scorned to touch me with the hem of her robes as she passed; who, if ever her dark and imperious eye fell on me by chance, would withdraw it instantly as from an object too mean to merit observation.  I could not unlove him, because I felt sure he would soon marry this very lady—because I read daily in her a proud security in his intentions respecting her—because I witnessed hourly in him a style of courtship which, if careless and choosing rather to be sought than to seek, was yet, in its very carelessness, captivating, and in its very pride, irresistible._

And all Cora can see is Lydia talking to one of the guys on the lacrosse team. She doesn’t even know his name. Whichever blond took over as captain after love-struck Jackson got demoted. Lydia was only behaving the same way she always did at school. Cora had known part of it was an act as long as Stiles had, but she hadn’t cared before. It isn’t that Lydia is rude. If they pass next to each other in the halls there is eye contact, maybe a small smile. But not a word.

“Are you okay?” Erica asks.

Cora will admit there are downsides to a bitten Erica.  Not many, but they’re there.

There’s no point in lying, even if she hadn’t promised the truth that day.

“Is Lydia going out with that lacrosse guy, do you think?”

Slowly, Erica packs up her various tools and boxes into her makeup bag, and comes to lie down next to her.

“I’m being stupid,” Cora says.

“A little,” Erica rests her head on Cora’s shoulder.  Her blonde hair smells nice.  Laura knows not to choose anything too strong.  “But probably not the way you’re thinking.”

“She’s straight.”

“She might not be.”

“If she’s not straight she’s sexual.”

“That might not matter.”

Cora rolls her eyes even though Erica can’t see her face.  “I’ll get over it.  I have before.”

“You know it’s different.”

“How?”

“You stopped liking Heather that way when you got to know her.  You didn’t _start_ like Lydia that way until you got to know her.  It’s like me and Stiles.”

She does have a point. 

“I’ll still get over it,” Cora repeats.

After she’s finished another two chapters and Erica has gotten around to completing her math homework, they head downstairs for a midnight feast and a movie.  Her mother kisses the tops of their heads as she passes on her way up to bed.


End file.
